warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Garr9988/Past WH13 Agents Timeline
So, I compiled a list of all known WH12-13 agents pre-2000, compiled from various sources (known characters, stated names, inventory pages, and shelving cards). I've bolded agents known to have been active in more than one year. Year(s) Known *1900 - M. M. Bellamy, David Wolcott *1904 - Gaston Lefft-Hanover,' M. M. Bellamy, David Wolcott' *1907''' - H. Berube, M. M. Bellamy, David Wolcott''' *1908 - Ferdinand Roggersin, M. M. Bellamy, David Wolcott *1911 - S.P. Herzog, M. M. Bellamy, David Wolcott *1914 - P. Saunderson, Agent Jiverly, David Wolcott (Warehouse 12; died) *1917 - Merle Drummond *1921 - Abe. Mortisson, Gywn Bartholemew Stiles, Merle Drummond *1925 - S. Pocklinton, Merle Drummond *1926 - D. Benjamin, Merle Drummond *1927 - E. Averson, Merle Drummond *1933 - Gladys Philbison, Merle Drummond *1934 - I. Gustavsen, Gladys Philbison, Merle Drummond *1939 - Buck Mendell, Gladys Philbison, Merle Drummond *1944 - Buck Mendell, Gladys Philbison, Merle Drummond *1947 - N. Raumm, N. Coonarewammy, Gladys Philbison, Merle Drummon *1948 - Bernie Arkweir, Captain M. Buchanan, Gladys Philbison, Merle Drummond *1949 - Mack Summer, Gladys Philbison, Merle Drummond *1953 - Gladys Philbison, Merle Drummond *1954 - John Gastean, Merle Drummond *1955 - Merle Drummond, 'Jack Secord' *1957 - C. Bland, Dylan Tonkins, Merle Drummond, Jack Secord *1959 - Theo. Cotton, Jack Secord *1960 - S. Brennan, Jack Secord *1961 - Charlie Martin, Gus, Jack Secord *1962 - H.K. Tsu, Merle Vennuto, Timothy F., M./W. Dobkins, Charlie Martin, ' Jack Secord, Rebecca St. Clair' *1969 - W.K.Z. Bland *1972 - D. Gidebottham *1973 - James MacPherson *1974/75 - M. Whistler, '''Hugo Miller, '''James MacPherson, Artie Nielsen (possibly; retcon?), ?. Will- *1977 - Hardy O'Shearn, M. Whistler, James MacPherson, Artie Nielsen (possibly) *1978 - Steve Wolff, M. Whistler, James MacPherson, Artie Nielsen (possibly; retconned?) *1981 - James MacPherson, Artie Nielsen *1994 - James MacPherson, Artie Nielsen *1995 - Artie Nielsen *1997 - Artie Nielsen *1999/2000 - Artie Nielsen Year Unknown *Agent Abbot (196_) *Alice Morris (194_) *Dave Arbuckle (194_) Decade Unknown *Lyle/Lyla Tompkins (19_7) *M. D. Grouper (19_3) *M. M. Bellamy (19_1 (1931 or later)) Term Unknown *M. J. Ryan Gladys worked for, at a minimum, 20 years. She would have worked alongside I. Gustavsen, Buck Mendell, N. Raumm, and Bernie Arkweir. Jack Secord worked for 10 years. He would have worked alongside Theo. Cotton, S. Brennan, Charlie Martin, Gus, Rebecca St. Clair, H.K. Tsu, and Merle Vennuto. Hugo Miller and Vanessa Calder were agents together some time before Artie Nielsen was hired, at least according to the wiki (whether Vanessa retired or changed positions before Artie was hired is unsure because the three of them, or at least Artie and Hugo, worked together and Artie didn't know they were dating. Additionally, their part of the timeline is muddy because Wikipedia leads me to believe Artie was hired at LEAST in 1978; in "13.1", presumably in 2010, Artie states the computer lab has been shut down for 35 years, placing that event in 1975 (or 1974 if Season 2 is in 2009). Meaning that Artie either knew when it was shut down and seemed familiar with it despite not being present; he WAS an agent for '74/75; OR the computer lab was shut down before Hugo had his incident with the Zoetrope. Artie was good friends with Hugo and was familiar with his personality and antics, which makes me believe the third option. Unfortunately, it's a bit hard to determine when Claire's past events took place (which I had to look into for Artie's info) because the date was never specifically mentioned, and clues are a bit confusing. Claudia had her 21st birthday in Season 4, but was 19 in Season 1. In "Secret Services", the episode with the flashbacks explaining Claire's past, Claudia says she was 7 years old. If that episode takes place in 2013, then it took place in 1999. The wiki says Claudia was 22 in Season 5 and Claire was 30, so in that same flashback Claire would be 15. And because Claire and Joshua are never seen or mentioned together, we don't know for sure which one of them disappeared first (though I'm assuming Claire went first and Joshua followed). Luckily, what mostly matters is that we know Artie was hired between '74 and '78. Oh yeah, interesting bit of trivia: Artie shares his birthday with Saul Rubinek: July 2, 1948. Update: Adding David Wolcott of the HMS Avalon now that I know definitively that WH12 was still active. Also adding Artie to 1995, as that's when he stole half of Dan Seavey's Puzzle Box from the Smithsonian. UPDATE: Just a minor thing I realized, but it's possible Artie's date of being recruited to the WH may have been retconned. In "Implosion" (Season 1), an arrest warrant for Artie was made November of 1978 - he was most likely bailed out by Mrs. Frederic shortly after. However, in "13.1" (Season 2), Artie talks about Hugo like he knows them, Hugo recognizes Artie, and we know that Artie, Hugo, and Vanessa were all agents together ("Love Sick", Season 3) at some point. There's also some timeline weirdness with "Shadows" (S3). According to iMDB, Pete was 12 years old during the flashback; as one of his ID badges lists his birthday as being in 1981, and he was abotu 28-29 by Season 3 (Eddie says Pete is 28 in a behind-the-scenes interview for Season 2), this would place the flashback in 1994. However, near the end of the episode Artie says he and James snagged Collodi's Bracelet "30 years ago", which as of 2011 would be 1981. If Pete was, in actuality, 12 by 1981, he would have been born 1969 (incidentally, 2 years after Eddie was born irl) and 42 by Season 3, which we know is not true. Category:Blog posts Category:Garr9988